Confessions of a Dork
by knockoutkat
Summary: Zuko has a lot to say so he writes them down in a diary.


A/n: Soon enough Toph will stumble and trip upon a journal. She and Katara are intrigued. And we all thought, Zuko was a man of few words. whatta nerd, a cute one at that.

* Avatar The Last Airbender by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko,Nickelodeon and Viacom

*quotes Thought Catalog article on Growing Up

*I just had to add Aunt Wu and her craziness! (s2 "The Fortune Teller)

* * *

Chapter 1 Babbling On

Do Boys Keep a Diary?

I have a feeling it is just me who does this. I bear my hear and soul on paper. This is awkward. It seems like I will be "a Loser Lord" when the time comes. Sad and pathetic. The one person whom I care about mysteriously disappeared. (Mom) The hero-idol I look up to died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se. (cousin Lu Ten). The only companion I have is Uncle Iroh. I talk to Appa, Momo, the turtle ducks, frogs and mostly myself (thinking out loud and in my sleep).

"Sometimes not getting what you want is a blessing in disguise and sometimes it's a sign that you need to look for something better."

'Honor' is my middle name. This has been my priority, restoring it after... I. Speaking up and having to duel my father (The FireLord) in an Agni Kai (resulting on a permanent scar on my face. Talk about getting burned!) II. To be able to return home from a 3 year banishment, meant capturing the avatar (who has not showed up for 100 years. He/she could have been dead by now.

All I wanted was the approval and acceptance of my family (including my grandfather, dad and sister). "You should not based your self-worth and value based on those who who couldn't love you or those who only took your love for granted."

I realized winning is not all about recognition. Sometimes, winning is being able to reach out to the quiet souls who probably thought of the same thing year after year birthday after birthday. Uncle once told me "The best is yet to come. Greater things are coming."

Battle born is when something is created or shaped to into its current state due to conflict or hards hip. I am who I am today because of past hardships and trials. When I worry, I focus on problems. When I wish, I focus on my purpose. See the bigger picture. Choose love. Choose forgiveness. Be comfortable with mess. Do not forget your own mess. Journey with people.

Speaking of which my practice speech for 'The Gaang (Especially , Avatar Aang) *side note: Aang's past life Avatar Roku turns out as my great-grandfather from my mother's side of the family. How bizare! Stranger things have happened. Regarding my appeal to join the group and teach Aang firebending, did not go well as planned. My audience/critic was a frog. Sounded funny. Could be worse. My concern are the following: 1) Sokka's sarcasm and everything to him is a joke. 2) Toph is tough. They're the least of my concern. 3) She who mustn't be named (aka Miss Bossy/Miss Independent) hates me, it's official! That's because of some slight mistakes and FireNation equals pure evil. I think not, much more complex that this premise.

Hello, Zuko here! (Smiles and waves like the perfect Prince) what a charmer! But, Uh, I, um, guess you already know me. Sort of. (The spoiled banished Prince of The Fire Nation) Angsty and emo. Uh, so I have a lot of experience with Firebending. (I used to be bad at it. As in, suck big time.) and now I am considered to be pretty good at it. (Thank Agni.) *Aunt Wu, a fortune teller my uncle dragged me to see, told me I will be ahead of the game, on top of the world, Master, powerful Firebender with the name "Sifu Hotman",cream of the crop, and The Next Generation Fire Lord. She mentioned my wife (I'm getting married!?) to someone as cold as ice but cool as a Cucumber. I will melt her heart. Not literally! Her eyes are as clear as the skies on a warm sunny day and as deep as the ocean blue. (This is ridiculous. It could only mean she's from "The Water Tribe" (North or South).

Where was I? Oh, right... Firebending experience blah blah blah. Well, you've seen me when I was attacking you. Erm, I, I,I, yeah, I should apologize to you, and everyone else. My point is I'm good now. I mean, It thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad. Anyways, I think I should join your group and taught the Avatar Firebending.

Silence for about five to ten minutes.

The frog croaks.

Me: Well, What's your answer?

The frog jumps on my head and leaps away.

Me: Yeah, that's what I'd say too!

It's gonna be a long night. How can I make them believe when I myself am not convinced? Sigh.


End file.
